Good trip sur Atlantis
by leulade
Summary: Ohhhhhhhhhh Rodney, tu es tout bleu. T'es un schtroumpf ? Pourquoi tu m'avais caché ça? C'est trop cool ! J'adore les schtroumpfs ! Ils sont trop sympas et mignons. HUMOUR. Slash McShep.


_Disclaimer : Bien sûr ils ne m'appartiennent pas parce que s'ils étaient à moi il leur arriverait des trucs exactement comme dans cette histoire._

_._

**Good trip sur Atlantis**

.

-Et pourquoi on regarderait pas plutôt "Manhattan", c'est un chef-d'œuvre, grommela Rodney McKay en suivant le Colonel Sheppard dans les corridors mal éclairés des niveaux inférieurs de la cité d'Atlantis. C'est jamais moi qui choisi les films lors des soirées de l'équipe. C'est pas juste!

-Chut, Caliméro, répondit le colonel. Faut penser un peu à Ronon. Vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement vouloir lui fourguer un Woody Allen, j'arrive pas à le croire. Non, ce sera "Dangereusement votre". Il adore James Bond. C'est un dur, lui. Si on vous écoutait je suis sûr que vous lui passeriez Bambi.

-Me parlez pas de Bambi, Colonel! Mes parents m'avaient emmenés le voir quand j'étais petit et j'ai tellement pleuré pendant le film quand sa maman est morte qu'on a été obligés de sortir. Putain, je me rappelle comme ma sœur m'en a voulu ! Elle me l'a fait payer cher. Elle a mis des limaces dans mon lit. Des grosses oranges bien gluantes et quand je suis allé me coucher...

John Sheppard s'arreta net.

-Vous avez pleuré en regardant Bambi ? Le coupa t-il.

-Ben, c'est traumatisant.

Le colonel eut un large sourire. Cet aveu c'était du carburant pour taquiner Rodney avec Ronon et les autres. À garder dans un petit coin de sa mémoire, dans le tiroir étiqueté "Comment charrier McKay".

-Dites, j'espère que vous n'allez pas vous en servir contre moi ? S'enquit Rodney soudain inquiet. Vous ne direz rien aux autres, hein ?

-Pensez-vous ! S'exclama vertueusement Sheppard, loin de moi cette idée! Comment pouvez-vous penser ça ?

Rodney renifla d'un air soupçonneux.

-Je vous connais, Colonel! Riposta t-il tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur marche en direction d'un étroit couloir. Quand il s'agit de se moquer du Génie avec Ronon, vous n'êtes jamais le dernier.

-Vous parlez de vous à la troisième personne maintenant ? Vous savez que c'est une façon de se monumentaliser ? demandez à Heighmeyer, elle vous le confirmera. Ce sont les gens très orgueilleux qui font ça. Rien à voir avec vous, hein ?

-Fffft ! Lâcha Rodney avec dédain. Tiens, c'est quoi cette porte ? Questionna t-il en s'arrêtant au fond du corridor. Il la poussa mais rien ne se passa. Il ouvrit le petit boitier de cristaux qui se trouvait à droite de la porte et allait en retirer un pour déclencher le mécanisme d'ouverture quand Sheppard l'écarta.

-Attendez.

Le colonel se concentra un bref instant et la porte s'ouvrit. Rodney lui lança un regard noir.

-Jaloux, McKay ?

Le scientifique haussa les épaules. C'était vraiment pas juste que le militaire possède le gène ATA naturel. Il aurait été bien plus utile à lui. Enfin, la vie n'était pas juste en général. Si elle l'était le monde entier l'aurait déjà reconnu à sa valeur et il aurait le Prix Nobel. Au moins...Depuis quelques temps il caressait le rêve d'avoir un prix à son nom. Le Prix McKay qui récompenserait les meilleurs scientifiques choisis parmi ceux qui auraient déjà reçu le Nobel. Ce serait une juste reconnaissance de ses pairs et...

Le colonel lui donna un coup de coude et il sortit de ses pensées. C'était vraiment un empêcheur de rêver en rond celui-là !

Il entra dans la pièce obscure et quand Sheppard lui emboita le pas elle s'éclaira d'une douce lumière tamisée au grand dam de Rodney.

Les deux hommes s'immobilisèrent, stupéfaits. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de salon. Trois immenses divans sur les cotés avec des coussins, des tapis moelleux et des fauteuils avec des repose-pieds. Une légère musique relaxante en arrière plan se fit entendre.

-C'est quoi ça ? Un lieu de repos ? Ils se privaient de rien les Anciens dis donc, déclara John en se jetant sur un divan. Il posa sa radio et son sac à dos au sol. C'est vraiment confortable.

-Colonel, je vous signale que nous ne sommes pas là pour nous vautrer sur des divans mais pour explorer les niveaux d'Atlantis que nous ne connaissons pas.

-Ça n'empêche pas de joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Allez, détendez-vous, McKay, un de ces jours vous allez nous faire un infarctus, c'est certain.

-C'est sûr que ça ne risque pas de vous arriver à vous, rétorqua le scientifique avec humeur.

Rodney grimaça et observa du coin de l'œil l'autre homme qui s'étirait sur le canapé. Il lui faisait penser à...un chat. Un chat noir, agile, félin. Putain ce qu'il était sexy ! le colonel mit les mains sous la tête et l'observa.

-Une petite sieste peinards, McKay ? Ça vous dit pas ? Ça fait des heures qu'on marche, vous devez être fatigué.

La vision de lui faisant la sieste sur ces divans moelleux dans la même pièce que Sheppard lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Les idées qui lui traversaient la tête n'avaient rien d'innocent ni de...peinard. À ce moment là Sheppard passa la langue sur ses lèvres et Rodney faillit s'étrangler. Il se mit à tousser pour tenter de masquer sa gène. Ouais, un de ses jours il allait faire un infarctus, mais qui ne serait pas dû au surmenage. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce et se posa sur un petit coffret au bord du divan, à coté du militaire. Il s'approcha, intrigué.

-Tiens, c'est quoi ça ? Poussez-vous colonel.

Il s'installa au bord du canapé pour regarder de plus près. Le colonel se redressa à coté de lui et ils contemplèrent la boite.

-Vous croyez que...?

Le militaire haussa les épaules et posa la main dessus. Le petit coffre s'ouvrit aussitôt laissant apparaitre une dizaine de boules multicolores alignées en ordre parfait.

-Qu'est ce que cela peut bien être ? Demanda Rodney perplexe. Cela doit avoir un rapport avec la pièce. Les divans, la musique...

-C'est peut-être des désodorisants d'atmosphère, plaisanta John en tendant la main. Là lavande, celui-ci rose, celui-là Jasmin...

Rodney la chassa d'une petite tape.

-Touchez pas, colonel, on sait jamais ! On va l'emmener au labo pour analyse, décida t-il.

-C'est quand même bizarre la texture, insista John. Il appuya légèrement avec son index sur la boule violette. C'est pas du verre, ça s'enfonce sous le doigt. Il accentua légèrement la pression et la boule éclata, libérant une poudre couleur lilas qui les enveloppa instantanément.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

John Sheppard, un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres se tourna vers son compagnon qui regardait autour de lui d'un air béat.

-Ohhhhhhhhhh Rodney, tu es tout bleu. T'es un schtroumpf ? Pourquoi tu m'avais caché ça? C'est trop cool ! S'exclama t-il en observant son compagnon dans la lumière de la pièce qu'ils venaient de découvrir. J'adore les schtroumpfs ! Ils sont trop sympas et mignons.

-Toi aussi t'as l'air cool, rétorqua Rodney, t'es tout vert. Comment ça se fait ?

John Sheppard observa ses bras et scruta son reflet dans la porte vitrée du labo. Il fronça les sourcils avant d'arborer un large sourire.

-C'est normal, déclara t-il d'un ton plein d'assurance. Je suis l'Incroyable Hulk, tu sais le costaud tout vert.

-C'est schtroumpfement chouette, tu vas pouvoir nous défendre contre les Wraith et tu pourras cassez la figure aux genii..

-Ouais, c'est sûr. Merde, c'est le pied quand même. Je me sens bien. Je crois que je me suis jamais senti aussi bien. C'est comme si j'étais en haut d'une Grande Roue, libre, avec que de l'espace autour de moi. Bon, et si on allait voir si on en trouve une de Grande Roue ? Je t'emmènerais y faire un tour. Tu verras comme c'est beau vu de là-haut.

-D'accord, mais tu me lâcheras pas, hein ?

-Ouais, je te lâcherais jamais et même je te serrerais contre moi. J'ai toujours eu envie de faire ça, je sais pas pourquoi je te l'ai jamais dit plus tôt. Rhââââ, je plane, putain ce que je me sens bien ! J'ai l'impression de voler.

-Moi aussi, renchérit Rodney, c'est comme si je flottais. Allez, viens.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la salle, piétinant au passage le casque radio que John avait déposé là.

-Tiens, j'avais jamais remarqué que les murs de la cité étaient de toutes les couleurs, commenta John. C'est gai. Et tous ces papillons qui volent partout!

-Oui, c'est joli, approuva Rodney. Et l'air, t'as remarqué comme ça sent bon?

-Ouais, ça sent...le muguet. John glissa sa main dans celle du scientifique qui lui adressa un grand sourire. Dis, Rodney, t'es quel schtroumpf ?

-Euh...Rodney s'arrêta. Lequel était-il déjà ? Il se creusa un moment la cervelle puis son regard s'éclaira. Le schtroumpf Génial ! S'écria t-il triomphant.

Le militaire fronça les sourcils.

-Il existe celui-là ?

-Evidemment puisque je suis là !

-Ben oui, c'est vrai, admit John.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un transporteur.

-Si on allait rendre visite aux autres schtroumpfs ? Suggéra Rodney, ça va leur faire plaisir de nous voir.

-Bonne idée! s'écria John avec enthousiasme. C'est dommage que je sois le seul Hulk, ajouta t-il un peu tristement.

-Ça fait rien, je suis là, moi, le consola Rodney en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Et puis...je trouve ta couleur très jolie.

-Merci, Rodney, sourit John. Et moi aussi je te trouve très beau. J'adore le bleu, c'est ma couleur préférée.

À son tour il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre homme. Puis il recommencèrent et cette fois-ci le baiser s'intensifia. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et se caressèrent sensuellement. Puis il finirent par se séparer pour respirer.

-C'était merveilleux, souffla Rodney.

-Fantastique, renchérit John.

Ils se sourirent tendrement et s'engouffrèrent dans le transporteur.

Main dans la main ils longèrent des couloirs lumineux, bigarrés, accompagnés de cette délicieuse musique qui semblait sortir de nulle part.

-Hmm, j'ai l'impression de flotter, souffla Rodney, c'est schtroumpfement agréable de...

-Chut, écoute! L'interrompit John. J'entends quelque chose.

Rodney tendit l'oreille. le son était assez éloigné mais il l'entendait clairement comme s'il se trouvait à deux pas. Ils parcoururent une centaine de mètres et se retrouvèrent devant une porte entrebâillée.

-Oooooooooooooh ! S'exclamèrent-il à l'unisson.

Au centre de la pièce une créature magique aux cheveux rouges et à la peau dorée tournoyait et virevoltait en mouvements gracieux dans la lumière argentée qui tombait des larges baies vitrées.

-Je sais qui c'est, affirma John. Il fronça les sourcils en faisant un immense effort pour se souvenir. C'est...c'est...

-Oui ?

-Attends, ça va me revenir. Ça y est, j'y suis, c'est la fée Clochette !

-Ohhhh! Et c'est quoi ces trucs qu'elle tient à la main ?

-C'est ses baguettes magiques.

-Elle en a deux ?

-Ben pourquoi pas ? Elle en a une de rechange.

Rodney n'y trouva rien à redire.

Ils l'observèrent un instant fascinés. Finalement une ombre immense se détacha d'un coin de la pièce et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Haaaaaaaaaa! S'écria John. Un orque !

Il attrapa Rodney qui fixait le géant d'un air effaré et l'entraina vers le transporteur. Ils entendirent les pas du monstre qui les pourchassaient. Ils s'engouffrèrent dedans juste à temps et John frappa sur le panneau.

Ils débouchèrent haletants dans un autre secteur de la cité.

-T'as vu ça ? Il était horrible !

-Ouais, en plus il avait des serpents dans les cheveux, répondit Rodney en tremblant. Tu peux pas savoir comme j'ai eu peur.

-Je t'aurai protégé, répliqua John en bombant le torse. je suis l'Incroyable Hulk.

Rodney le regarda en réfléchissant.

-Justement comment ça se fait que t'es pas devenu immense et gros et super costaud? T'aurais pu le réduire en bouillie, l'orque.

John se gratta la tête à la recherche d'une explication. Puis son regard s'éclaira.

-Je sais pourquoi, déclara t-il fièrement. Je me métamorphose quand je suis en colère et là, j'étais pas en colère. J'ai seulement eu peur...

-Oh!

-...Pour toi.

-Ah!

Ça c'était une explication.

Les deux hommes reprirent leur exploration s'extasiant sur tout ce qui les entouraient.

-J'aime bien ces petites fleurs bleues et roses, déclara Rodney comme ils débouchaient sur une grande salle, c'est vraiment joli et oooooooh !

Accroché au mur face à lui se dressait un cadre en or de dix mètres de haut sur cinq de large. Au milieu se trouvait son portrait en pied. Il avait le menton un peu relevé, le regard pensif fixé vers le lointain. Sa main droite brandissait un E2PZ qui brillait dans un ciel d'azur. La gauche ramenée vers lui tenait une liasse de documents couverts d'équations. Une auréole lumineuse était posée sur sa tête. Il était vêtu d' un uniforme bleu avec un petit drapeau sur le coté. Rodney se demanda pourquoi il ne portait pas de bonnet blanc mais ce n'était pas grave. Dessous une inscription en lettres d'or géantes proclamait :

RODNEY MCKAY, LE PLUS GRAND GENIE DE TOUS LES TEMPS

FONDATEUR DU PRIX MCKAY

L'UNIVERS RECONNAISSANT

-C'est magnifique! Murmura Rodney ému. J'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau de toute ma vie.

-Toi aussi t'aime les roues de Ferris et les voitures de courses ? Demanda John en fixant le mur devant lui d'un air extasié. J'en ai jamais vu d'aussi belles !

-Les quoi ?

-Les roues de...

-Colonel Sheppard, Docteur McKay, ici Elizabeth, répondez ! Clama une voix sortie de nulle part.

Ils se regardèrent intrigués.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Ça vient d'où ?

-On dirait que ça vient de tous les cotés, commenta Rodney inquiet. Tu crois que c'est l'orque ?

-Je sais pas. De toute façon vaut mieux pas rester ici, décida John-Hulk. Il saisit la main de son compagnon. Allez, viens.

Rodney jeta un dernier regard au merveilleux portrait et se laissa entrainer par son ami vers un couloir lumineux bordé de fleurs géantes multicolores. Il débouchèrent devant une porte vitrée. Ça bougeait à l'intérieur. Ils s'accroupirent pour observer.

-Tiens, y'a un lutin, déclara Rodney en jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

-Y'a pas de schtroumpf ? Questionna John en avançant la tête.

-J'en vois pas, y'a juste le lutin. Ah ! Y'a quelqu'un qui vient vers lui.

-Zelenka, vous n'auriez pas vu McKay, par hasard. Weir le cherche.

-Non, Kavanagh, répliqua le lutin l'air mécontent, je n'ai pas vu le Docteur McKay depuis plusieurs heures. Vous pouvez passez le message au Docteur Weir.

John remarqua qu'il appuyait bien sur les mots "docteurs". Ce devait être important. Il sentit son ami lui presser la main.

-Hé, fait attention, c'est Gargamel ! lui souffla Rodney l'air terrifié. Il est schtroumpfement méchant.

John fronça les sourcils.

-Il t'a fait du mal ?

-Oui, il me déteste et il cherche toujours à se venger de moi parce que je suis plus intelligent que lui. Il a même failli me tuer.

-Cette fois-ci, je vais vraiment me mettre en colère, déclara John en serrant les dents. Personne ne fait du mal à mon amoureux. Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir. Reste là.

John se redressa et Rodney ouvrit de grands yeux. Son ami se mit à...changer. Il grossit, grandit et de gros muscles saillirent sous son tee-shirt. Sa peau verte se mit à briller et il poussa un grognement de rage.

John-Hulk entra d'un pas décidé dans le laboratoire. les deux hommes levèrent les yeux à son approche.

-Tiens, Colonel Sheppard, Weir vous cherche, déclara Kavanagh d'un ton rogue. Si vous êtes là je suppose que Mckay n'est pas loin. Vous...

-La ferme, Gargamel, tonna John en avançant vers lui, l'air menaçant.

-Co...comment vous m'avez appelé colonel ? demanda Kavanagh en reculant d'un pas.

John l'attrapa par le collet et le plaqua contre le mur.

-Tu vas arrêter d'emmerder mon pote et tous ses amis sinon je t'écrabouille comme la vermine que tu es, Gargamel.

-Vas-y, ouais, dérouille-le ! L'encouragea Rodney d'un ton joyeux de la porte !

-Mais vous êtes dingues tous les deux ! Cria Kavanagh en tremblant de peur. Zelenka, faites quelque chose!

Le tchèque avait suivi la scène les yeux ronds. Son regard allait de Rodney hilare à Sheppard sur le point de réduire Kavanagh en bouillie. Il finit par reprendre ses esprits et se saisit du casque émetteur posé près de lui. Il murmura quelque mots et le remis en place.

-Rodney, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda t-il d'une voix calme à son collègue. Il remarqua que les pupilles de ce dernier étaient étrangement dilatées. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

L'autre homme le regarda étonné.

-Vous vous trompez, monsieur le lutin. Je suis le schtroumpf Génial et lui c'est mon amoureux l'Incroyable Hulk. Il va nous débarrasser de Gargamel et nous vivrons tous heureux dans ce merveilleux château.

-Ouais ! Confirma Sheppard en soulevant Kavanagh blanc comme un linge. Il fit des moulinets avec son poing. Je vais en faire de la pâtée. Ben, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Il est tout mou.

Kavanagh glissa le long du mur, inconscient et s'écroula au sol.

-Tu l'as vaincu ! S'écria Rodney avec allégresse en se précipitant dans ses bras.

-Il s'est évanoui, constata Zelenka en s'accroupissant près du scientifique qui gisait sur le plancher.

À cette instant ils entendirent un grand remue-ménage à l'entrée.

-L'orque ! S'écria Rodney

-Clochette ! Lui fit écho John. Vite !

Il prit Rodney par la main et les deux hommes s'enfuirent à toutes jambes. Ils atteignirent un transporteur. La porte se referma sur l'orque.

-Ouf, juste à temps, souffla Rodney comme ils sortaient du transporteur. Il avisa le boitier à coté d'eux et en extirpa un cristal.

-Ils pourront pas nous retrouver, déclara t-il satisfait.

-T'es génial, approuva John.

-Je sais, c'est pour cela que je m'appelle comme ça. T'as vu, l'orque était avec Clochette.

-Ouais, c'est bizarre. Tiens, regarde, c'est quoi ça ?

Ils sortirent sur un balcon.

-Ooooooooooooh !

Un immense château se dressait tout autour d'eux. Des tourelles, des flèches d'argent et de lumières se dressaient vers le ciel. Rodney ouvrit de grands yeux, émerveillé. Une immense étendue bleue et argent se présentait devant eux et il s'en élevait des volutes immenses comme des milliers de serpentins multicolores. Une grosse boule d'or venue du ciel se précipita dans l'étendue et plongea, soulevant des gerbes d'eau vertes, jaunes, violettes, oranges, légères comme des papillons qui venaient s'écraser en douceur sur la jetée qui se trouvait face à eux. Il remarqua émerveillé que les murs gardaient les couleurs que l'océan leur donnait.

-Hé, je crois bien que la mer est en train de peindre la cité, dit-il à son ami qui fixait l'horizon d'un air extatique.

John sourit et se retourna vers lui.

-Oh! Toi aussi t'es de toutes les couleurs maintenant ! Continua Rodney admiratif. Tu es beau, tu es la chose la plus belle que j'ai jamais vu.

-C'est toi qui est beau, le contredit John en encadrant le visage de son ami dans ses mains. Il pressa doucement les lèvres contre celles de Rodney. Je t'aime. Je crois bien que je t'aime depuis toujours.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, déclara Rodney, s'abandonnant avec délice à l'étreinte de son ami.

Le baiser s'approfondit et Rodney vit un ballet de lumières danser dans sa tête. C'était...merveilleux.

Les deux hommes frottèrent l'un contre l'autre leurs érections brulantes.

-Putain, ce que j'ai envie de toi, gémit John dans le cou de Rodney. J'ai envie de te toucher partout. Je veux te faire l'amour.

-Oh oui, moi aussi, répondit Rodney.

Il se sentait bien. Bien dans son corps, bien dans sa peau, sans aucune inhibition. Il lui semblait vaguement que cela n'avait pas toujours été ainsi mais il chassa cette ennuyeuse pensée de sa tête.

-Retournons là-bas, suggéra John-Hulk.

Rodney acquiesça. Ils se donnèrent la main et reprirent la direction de la pièce aux divans, s'arrêtant toutes les cinq minutes pour s'embrasser et se caresser.

Ils marchèrent un long moment. Rodney fit remarquer que les sols s'étaient transformés en chemins et sur la proposition de John ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures et chaussettes pour mieux en profiter, s'extasiant sur l'herbe douce sous leurs pieds, les jolies fleurs qui bordaient le sentier et les oiseaux qui chantaient. Au bout d'un moment Rodney déclara qu'avec ce soleil ce n'était pas nécessaire de garder les pulls. Ils les abandonnèrent sur le sol. Les pantalons suivirent plus loin. puis le reste...

-C'est amusant cette ballade, déclara John. je suis heureux de la faire avec toi.

-Je n'aurais voulu personne d'autre au schtroumpf. Dis, tu vas rire mais je crois qu'on s'est perdus.

-Perdus?

-Perdus. Tous nus.

-C'est trop drôle ce que tu viens de dire !

John se mit à rire et Rodney lui fit écho. les deux hommes furent pris de fou rire et se roulèrent par terre. Puis John se retrouva sur Rodney et redevint sérieux. Son amoureux avaient les yeux brillant et le regardait avec amour.

-Je t'aime, répéta John en l'embrassant de nouveau. Je te veux.

Ils se relevèrent, cette fois-ci plus pressés. Ils ouvrirent la première porte qu'ils trouvèrent et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, affamés. Les odeurs de leurs corps, leurs sensations se trouvaient décuplées par cent. Leurs sens étaient aiguisés comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été. John avait conscience de chaque centimètre de la peau de Rodney, de son odeur, sa couleur, sa texture. Il entendait chaque battement de cœur de son amant qui lui indiquait une excitation égale à la sienne.

Rodney était noyé dans le plaisir. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle sensation d'harmonie avec lui même, ni une telle compréhension des réactions de son corps. Il brulait littéralement sous les caresses de John. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi _vivant_. Tous ses sens étaient exacerbés. Il ressentait une sensation, de finalité, de complétude, comme si toute sa vie n'avait été que pour le mener à ce moment là.

Quand John le pénétra son corps détendu l'accueillit sans problème. Ils s'abandonnèrent l'un et l'autre au plaisir. Puis ils jouirent. Rodney sentit un souffle brulant traverser son corps de part en part et un feu d'artifice multicolore éclata dans sa tête.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

John Sheppard se réveilla le corps endolori avec en prime un furieux mal de tête. Il était allongé à même le sol. Il gémit et bougea doucement, histoire de voir s'il était entier. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud et doux à coté de lui. Il se redressa un peu et ouvrit précautionneusement un œil.

Puis deux.

Et il se rendit compte que premièrement il était complètement nu, allongé sur le sol d'une salle vide et que ce qu'il sentait contre lui était une autre personne.

Rodney McKay.

Complètement nu lui aussi.

Il secoua sa crinière brune, ce qui intensifia sa migraine et essaya de se rappeler. C'était comme un lendemain de cuite, mais en pire. Il se sentait complètement vidé.

Il s'assit et observa son compagnon. Il posa doucement l'index sur le cou de Rodney. Les pulsations étaient régulières. Il laissa remonter son doigt le long de la barbe naissante et...tout lui revint. Enfin, ce dont il arrivait à se souvenir, rectifia t-il La salle avec les divans, la boule violette, le périple dans la cité, l'océan aux couleurs psychédéliques et...Rodney.

Justement le scientifique commençait à bouger. Il se réveilla lentement et ses yeux se posèrent sur John qui laissa faire. Il sut le moment exact où Rodney se souvenait à la rougeur qui monta aux joues de ce dernier. Rodney fronça les sourcils et regarda embarrassé son ventre maculé de matière blanche séchée. Il y en avait aussi sur John. Il y eut un long moment de silence.

-Rodney...commença le militaire ne sachant pas trop bien par quoi commencer. Je...enfin, on a...

Rodney déglutit et ne répondit pas. Son cerveau devait tourner à plein régime en ce moment. Il devait rassembler ses souvenirs, analyser et tirer des conclusions. Du cent pour cent Rodney. John se demanda s'il allait refuser de reconnaitre la vérité et utiliser le déni comme mécanisme de défense face à ce qui s'était passé. Mais c'aurait été difficile avec les preuves qui séchaient sur leur corps et le fait que quand Rodney s'assit, il ne put empêcher une grimace de douleur lui tordre les lèvres. Il se tortilla sur ses fesses et finit par se mettre à genoux.

-Colonel, il est évident que nous avons été sous l'emprise d'une substance étrangère, ce qui fait que ni vous ni moi n'étions maitres de nous même. Je vous suggère d'oublier tout ceci. Nous n'en parlerons à personne, à part à Carson, peut-être, ajouta t-il. Après tout nous avons eu des rapports non protégés et j'ai besoin de savoir si...enfin, si j'ai subi des dommages.

John sentit un coup au cœur mais il comprit qu'il devait respecter la décision de son ami...pour l'instant.

-D'accord Rodney, pour ne rien dire aux autres, enfin, hormis pour la drogue et pour en parler à Carson mais pour ce qui est du reste...

Rodney allait répondre quand la voix d'Elisabeth Weir se répercuta dans la salle.

-John, Rodney, si vous m'entendez, essayez de nous faire connaitre votre localisation.

-Il faut trouver nos vêtements, déclara Rodney en se relevant. Il rougit, conscient de sa nudité et se cacha les parties génitales avec les mains. Le militaire retint la réflexion sarcastique qui lui montait aux lèvres. ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Les deux hommes sortirent dans le couloir. Un peu plus loin ils trouvèrent leurs sous-vêtements en petit tas au milieu du couloir. Rodney enfila son boxer avec soulagement.

Puis ce furent les pulls, plus loin les pantalons.

-J'ai l'impression d'être le petit poucet, déclara John essayant de détendre l'atmosphère tendue qui s'était établie entre eux.

Rodney émit un pale sourire mais c'était déjà ça. Ils finirent par mettre la main sur leurs chaussettes et leurs chaussures et entreprirent de remonter vers les niveaux supérieurs de la cité.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Les chefs scientifique et militaire de la cité qui se payent un trip et disparaissent pendant des heures, le docteur Kavanagh en pleine crise de nerfs qui me harcèle pour contacter SGC afin de porter plainte contre le Colonel Sheppard, le docteur Zelenka qui vient se plaindre que Rodney l'a traité de lutin. En plus il prétend que Rodney lui a dit que John était son "amoureux", ce sont ses propres termes. Et il a ajouté que Rodney lui avait affirmé qu'il était un schtroumpf, John Hulk et Kavanagh Gargamel. C'est une histoire de dingues ! Et vous me dites que tout va bien ! S'écria Elizabeth en se laissant tomber sur un siège de l'infirmerie.

-Je veux dire que nous avons de la chance que les effets de cette drogue n'aient pas eu de conséquences...néfastes. Nous sommes en train d'analyser les divers échantillons. Il y en a pour tous les gouts. Décidément les Anciens nous étonneront toujours. Ils devaient avoir besoin de lâcher prise de temps en temps.

-J'espère qu'il n'y a pas d'autres salles comme celle-ci dans la cité, gémit la diplomate en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Carson sourit. Il était tenu au secret professionnel et ne dirait pas tout à Elizabeth. Rodney et John lui avaient confié leur relation sous l'emprise de cette substance psychédélique. Il les avaient examiné et n'avait constaté aucun dommage chez Rodney. Cela ne l'étonna pas outre mesure. Les premières analyses avaient montré qu'un des produits qui composait le cocktail de la boule qui avait éclaté était proche du Popper, connu pour être un aphrodisiaque mais aussi pour détendre les muscles et favoriser la pénétration anale.

-Allez, Elizabeth, c'est pas la première fois que vous êtes confrontée à une crise, la réconforta t-il en sortant une flasque d'un tiroir de son bureau. Un petit verre d'Aberlour ? C'est un Single mat, vous allez pas le regretter.

-Pourquoi pas, soupira la jeune femme. Ils ont pas fini de me donner des cheveux blancs, ces deux là, quand à Kavanagh...

-Vous en ferez qu'une bouchée, je ne me fais pas de souci pour ça et pour ce qui est de Zelenka...C'est vrai, il m'a toujours fait penser à un lutin ce petit bonhomme.

-Carson ! S'exclama Elizabeth d'un ton qu'elle aurait voulu outré mais qui n'était finalement qu'amusé.

-Allez, buvons à la santé de John et Rodney et qu'un peu de plomb leur rentre dans la cervelle à ces deux là et que pour une fois ils puissent voir la réalité en face.

Elizabeth se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire par là mais elle renonça à le questionner. Elle avait eu sa dose pour la journée. À propos de dose...elle porta son verre à ses lèvres et l'avala d'une traite.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

John Sheppard arpentait les couloirs de la cité à la recherche de Rodney McKay. Mais où se trouvait donc cette fichue tête de mule de canadien ? Il s'était rendu à son labo et dans ses quartiers mais il ne se trouvait nulle part. Il ne s'était tout de même pas volatilisé ! Cela faisait une semaine que Rodney l'évitait comme s'il avait la peste et cela ne pouvait pas durer. Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir continuer à jouer à cache-cache indéfiniment.

Il entra au mess et parcouru la salle du regard pour chercher son ami. Il n'avait pas l'air d'y être. Il décida d'aller vérifier dans les recoins. Rodney était bien capable de s'y cacher. Tout ce qu'il trouva fut Kavanagh qui allait s'installer à une table. À sa vue le scientifique devint tout pale. Il fut saisi de tremblements et faillit lâcher son plateau.

-Vous allez encore vous évanouir ? Lâcha John d'un ton mauvais.

Au moins quelque chose de bon était sorti de cette histoire. Kavanagh avait une peur bleue de lui.

Il remarqua Ronon et Teyla à une table et retrouva sa bonne humeur. Il avait dû expliquer à Teyla qui était la fée Clochette et elle en avait été très flattée. Quand à Ronon, après avoir visionné "le Seigneur des anneaux", il ne fut nullement fâché d'avoir été pris pour un orque. Bien au contraire. En voyant le satédien secouer ses dreadlocks il sourit en se remémorant comme Rodney les avait pris pour des serpents. Quel délire tout de même!

Il fit un petit signe à ses amis et quitta le mess.

Il lui vint une idée.

Et si Rodney...

Il prit le transporteur le plus proche, déboucha sur un long couloir et se mit à courir. Il dépassa la grande salle où il avait vu une immense roue de Ferris et des voitures de courses rutilantes et où Rodney avait vu il ne savait quoi au mur. Il accéléra sa course et traversa le couloir où ils avaient essaimé leurs vêtements et s'arrêta devant une porte le cœur battant. Il entra.

Rodney se trouvait là, adossé à un mur, les mains entourant ses genoux. Quand John avança il tourna la tête vers la baie vitrée qui laissait percer la lumière.

John s'approcha doucement et s'agenouilla à coté de lui.

-Rodney, tu as suggéré que nous oublions ce qui s'est passé mais je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. Il n'en est pas question. Il soupira et se lança. Je ne regrette rien de ce qui s'est passé. Rien du tout. Je t'aime et tu le sais. Et que je te l'ai avoué sous influence n'y change rien. Je t'aime depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu là-bas, en Antarctique et j'ai fait barrage à ces sentiments. Je pensais que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il y aurait trop d'obstacles. J'étais un idiot. Si tu m'aimes aussi, ce que je crois, je ne dis pas que cela sera facile tous les jours. Ce ne sera pas comme dans notre délire, tout beau tout rose mais nous seront là l'un pour l'autre.

Rodney fixait obstinément la grande fenêtre qui occupait tout un pan du mur puis, progressivement un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres qui finit par s'agrandir comme il se tournait vers son ami.

-Je t'aime aussi, John, depuis longtemps, mais j'avais peur que tu ais été seulement sous l'influence de cette substance étrangère. Je ne voulais pas t'entendre dire cela, entendre tes excuses. Je suis désolé.

-Ne sois pas désolé, mon schtroumpf Génial, le taquina John et embrasse-moi plutôt. Ne suis-je pas ton incroyable Hulk super costaud, toujours prêt à te défendre ?

-Punaise, se mit à rire Rodney, quand je pense que tu as failli faire avoir une crise cardiaque à ce crétin de Kavanagh. Dommage que tu l'ais loupé.

-Ce sera pour une autre fois, répondit John en riant. Et alors ce baiser ? Tu n'es pas un schtroumpf très obéissant!

Et Rodney lui prouva que si.

.

**FIN**


End file.
